pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misty (videojuego)
Misty (カスミ Kasumi en japonés) es la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Es la encargada de salvaguardar y entregar la Medalla Cascada, tiene muchos admiradores en su ciudad a pesar de ser tan joven. Es muy hábil con los Pokémon de tipo agua. Su título "La Sirena Distorsionada", se debe a la fuerte personalidad que tiene y a su fácil irritabilidad (visto tanto en los juegos como en el Anime) en contraste con el delicado cuerpo de una sirena, en cualquier caso, es un tanto extraña. Apariciones En Pokémon Verde, Rojo, Azul y Amarillo, Misty ademas de entregarle la medalla cascada al jugador también le otorga la MT11 que en esa generación contiene el movimiento rayo burbuja. Sin embargo esta recompensa adicional no se presenta luego de vencerla en los juegos Pokémon Oro, Plata y Cristal. En los remakes Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja, la maquina técnica pasa a ser la MT03 con hidropulso que es la misma que entrega en los juegos de la cuarta generación Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver. Para poder enfrentarte a ella en Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver debes ir a la Central Energía y hablar con todos, al salir el guardia te dirá que se vio al ladrón por los lados del Gimnasio de Misty, ahora sal y vuela a Ciudad Celeste, entra al Gimnasio y verás al ladrón, el te hablará y se irá corriendo. Lo volverás a encontrar en el puente que va desde Ciudad Celeste hasta la ruta 25, lucha contra él, luego te dirá que la pieza se encuentra en el Gimnasio (en el último flotador). Encuentra la pieza, devuélvela a la Central Energía, y después de esto dirígete a la ruta 25; Misty estará con su cita, el saldrá corriendo, así que ella se enfadara y se irá al Gimnasio. Regresa al Gimnasio y prepárate para luchar. Es aún la líder, pero con pequeños cambios. Misty Reaparecerá En Pokemon Negro y Blanco 2 En El Torneo Mundial Pokémon. Tendrá un Starmie, Un Quagsire, Y Un Jellicent en su equipo. Sprites Estos son los sprites de Misty: Equipo Pokémon Rojo, Azul y Amarillo Recompensa → Medalla Cascada y la MT11 Rayo burbuja. Pokémon Oro, Plata y Cristal Recompensa → Medalla Cascada y en el Gimnasio encontrarás la pieza faltante en la Central Energía. Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja Recompensa → Medalla Cascada y la MT03 Hidropulso. Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver Primer encuentro Al ganarle te dará la 20px Medalla Cascada y la MT03 Hidropulso. Revancha thumb Si quieres volver a pelear con ella: Estará los sábados de 4 a 6 pm fuera del Gimnasio al final de la Ruta 25, si le hablas te dará su número y se le llama los miércoles en la mañana para que esté en Ciudad Azafrán en el Dojo Karate. Cuando la derrotes podrás llamarla en el momento antes mencionado para retarla cuantas veces quieras. Su equipo es: Pokémon Negro y Blanco 2 Pokémon World Tournament ;Torneo de Kanto ;Torneo Mundial ;Torneo Descarga : Torneo ¡Líderes de Gimnasio reunidos! Pokémon Stadium Primera ronda Segunda ronda Recompensa → Medalla Cascada y la llave de la Torre del Gimnasio Carmín. Pokémon Stadium 2 Primera ronda Segunda ronda Recompensa → Medalla Cascada. Citas En Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja Antes de empezar la batalla: Después de ganar: En Pokémon HeartGold y SoulSilver En la ruta 25: Misty: ¡Joo! ¿Porqué has tenido que venir a molestarnos? ¿Sabes como se llama la gente como tú? ¿No? Pues te lo voy a decir ¡Aguafiestas!... ¿Eh?. Esas medallas... ¿Son las medallas de los Gimnasios de Johto? Si tienes ocho no eres moco de Pavo. Entonces vale. Ven al gimnasio Celeste. Soy Misty, la líder del Gimnasio Celeste. Al enfrentarte: ¡''Te estaba esperando, pelma!, Seguro que tienes muchas Medallas de Johto, pero no me subestimes en absoluto ¡Mis Pokémon de tipo Agua son muy fuertes!'' Al quedarle un solo Pokémon: No se te da nada mal ¿Eh? Al perder: Pues hasta aquí llegamos, parece. Tras perder: Eres realmente genial... Reconozco tu experiencia... Aquí tienes la medalla Cascada. Y voy a darte algo más.. Toma esto como recuerdo de nuestro combate. Contiene Hidropulso. Es un movimiento que en ocasiones puede llegar a confundir al oponente. Alguien como tú, que has salvado todo los combates de Johto hasta aquí, sabrás hacer uso de él. En el anime thumb|Misty en el anime. Es la protagonista femenina de la primera temporada hasta la quinta temporada. Su primera aparición es en el EP001. Es una de las mejores exhibidoras de movimientos. Madura, responsable, de carácter fuerte y sentimental, y fanática de los Pokémon de agua. Escapó de casa prometiendo ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos y continuó su viaje con Ash con la excusa de haberle roto su bicicleta. Misty se quedó a cargo del Gimnasio cuando sus hermanas se ganaron un viaje para recorrer el mundo, dejando a Ash y a Brock en su viaje. Pero en un episodio al ver que su Horsea no estaba bien porque nadaba en espacios muy pequeños, decidió llevarle al gimnasio donde actúa en un ballet subacuático. En el manga Pokémon Special En el TCG Estas son las cartas del Pokémon Trading Card Game relacionadas con Misty: Otras apariciones En Super Smash Bros. Melee thumb|100px|Trofeo de Misty en Melee. Aparece como un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Melee con su apariencia del anime. :Información del trofeo (en inglés): ::Misty's the gym leader of Cerulean City and a real tomboy. She loves swimming and all things aquatic, so she makes a point of collecting Starmie, Staryu, and other Water-type Pokémon. This is common among gym-leaders: typically the Pokémon kept by trainers tend to reflect that person's personality and preferences. ::*Pokémon Red & Blue 9/98 :Traducción literal: ::Misty es la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y una gran marimacho. A ella le encanta la natación y toda las cosas acuáticas, por lo que hace un punto de recogida de Starmie, Staryu y otros Pokémon de tipo Agua. Esto es común entre los dirigentes deportivos: normalmente los Pokémon de los entrenadores tienden a reflejar la personalidad de esa persona y sus preferencias. ::*''Pokémon ediciones Roja y Azul.'' Curiosidades * En los sprites de Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver, en la imagen principal ella tiene los ojos azules, sin embargo, en la imagen VS los tiene verdes. * En los sprites de Pokémon Stadium 2 tiene el cabello rojo, cuando el color original es naranja. En otros idiomas * Francés: Odine Anotaciones